WIZARD MESSENGER
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" chatean por medio del Wizard Messenger. Diversión asegurada...eso supongo.


**Lo primero que quiero decir es que este fanfic lo empecé a hacer después de haber leído el fantástico "HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER" de Mister Walker. Si lees esto, Mister Walker (estoy segura de que lo leerás xD), gracias por permitirme "plagiarte" :D**

**Otra cosa que deben saber es que éste fanfic está ambientado en los 19 años de el "19 años después" del último libro.**

**Y sin más que decir, les presento a...**

**WIZARD MESSENGER**

**Pasen y disfruten.**

**...**

* * *

_**Instalando Messenger Pro... 5%... 20%... 43%... 57%... 75%... 98%... 100%... COMPLETADO**_

* * *

_***SeñoritaSabelotodo ha iniciado sesión.**_

* * *

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** A ver cómo hago ahora...

* * *

_***chico-en-llamas ha iniciado sesión.**_

* * *

**chico-en-llamas:** me llamaste hermione?

**Señorita-Sabelotodo: **Sí, Seamus... Por lo que veo recibiste mi mensaje patronus.

**chico-en-llamas:** si pues es muy divertido estar desayunando y ver llegar una nutria que dice: conectate al messenger seamus

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** Te llamé a ti porque conoces todas estas cosas muggles... espero que las dos horas que me pasé explicando el funcionamiento del teléfono móvil y el chat a todo Hogwarts, hayan servido de algo.

**chico-en-llamas:** ntp, lo explicaste muy bien

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** Lo dije claramente: no quiero nada de abreviaciones estúpidas del estilo "ntp", "x", "k"... fácilmente puedes escribir "no te preocupes".

**chico-en-llamas:** calmate hermione! y ahora que veo, dijiste que se conectaran a las nueve...faltan cinco minutos :D

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** Espero que hayan entendido bien...

* * *

_***el-niño-que-vivio ha iniciado sesión.**_

* * *

**Señorita-Sabelotodo: **Hola, Harry

**el-niño-que-vivio:** como supiste que era yo?

**chico-en-llamas:** es obvio Harry, tu nombre de usuario lo dice -.-

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** Sí, eres muy obvio, Harry...

**el-niño-que-vivio:** xDDDD

**chico-en-llamas:** donde rayos aprendiste lo del xD harry? no era que no sabias nada de esto?

**el-niño-que-vivio:** te olvidas de que pase unos cuantos años con mi primo dudley :D el usaba el messenger todo el tiempo

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** ¡HARRY! Ya dije que hay que usar los acentos y las mayúsculas.

* * *

_***Cabello-de-fuego ha iniciado sesión.**_

* * *

**Cabello-de-fuego:** hola todos!

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** Hola Ginny.

**Cabello-de-fuego:** aquí estoy tratando de que ron no se haga un lio...creo que ya se va a conectar...

* * *

_***el-rey-leon ha iniciado sesión.**_

* * *

**el-niño-que-vivio:** RON?! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**el-rey-leon:** que te pasa?

**chico-en-llamas:** JAJAJAJAJAJA EL REY LEON JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Cabello-de-fuego:** por favor chicos no hagan bullyng :(

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** ¿En serio, Ron? *cara sarcástica*

**el-rey-leon:** que tiene de malo? :((( recuerden que soy gryffindor asi que soy leon y ademas en un tiempo me decian rey

**chico-en-llamas:** pero aun asi es divertido JAJAJAJAJAJA el gran mufasa...o eres simba?

**el-rey-leon:** de que rayos hablas? y de paso, no se quien eres

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** Él es Seamus, y está hablando de una historia muggle que se llama "El Rey León"... la parte de la muerte de Mufasa es tan triste...

**el-niño-que-vivio:** aaahh si, creo que una vez la vio dudley...

**chico-en-llamas:** hey chicos tengo que irme...tengo clases de natación

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** Suerte, Seamus.

**el-niño-que-vivio:** oye seamus, si eres el chico en llamas no se te va a apagar el fuego en la pileta? xDDDDD

**chico-en-llamas:** eso fue pesimo Harry -.- chau a todos

**el-rey-leon:** chau

* * *

_***chico-en-llamas ha cerrado sesión.**_

* * *

**Cabello-de-fuego:** Ron! mamá nos está llamando!

**el-rey-leon:** okay...adios chicos

**Cabello-de-fuego:** chaoo!

**el-niño-que-vivio:** adiós

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** Yo también debo irme.

* * *

_***el-rey-leon ha cerrado sesión.**_

* * *

_***Cabello-de-fuego ha cerrado sesión.**_

* * *

**el-niño-que-vivio:** chau hermione

**Señorita-Sabelotodo:** Adiós.

* * *

_***Señorita-Sabelotodo ha cerrado sesión.**_

* * *

**el-niño-que-vivio:** me dejaron solo...me voy

* * *

_***el-niño-que-vivio ha cerrado sesión.**_

* * *

**...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren pueden dejar ideas para los siguientes capítulos por PM o reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
